100 Witch Hunts
by yellowhorde
Summary: This is where I'll be posting any drabbles for Supernatural. Each will contain their own warnings and ratings G thru R. All will be 100 words exactly unless otherwise noted. I just didn't see the point of posting them individually. Enjoy!
1. What a Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: What a Coincidence

Notes: This might be in poor taste, but that wasn't my intentions. It was the first thing to pop into my mind after seeing a report on Hurricane Dean's progress.

WHAT A COINCIDENCE

Frustrated by their lack of progress on their current case, Sam flicked on the TV, hoping for some distraction. What he got was a BBC News report on a fierce storm currently lashing the island of Jamaica.

"On its current trajectory, Hurricane Dean is expected to hit Cancun on Tuesday," intoned the anchorman.

Dean's brows rose as he watched the natural destruction on the television.

"Dude," he exclaimed, "Look at that Sammy, I'm a natural disaster."

Sam glanced at the litter of fast food containers and empty coffee cups on Dean's half of the table.

"You can say that again."

THE END


	2. Summer Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write. Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke, the CW and company.

Pairing: None

Category: General

Rating: G

Warning: None

Title: Summer Nights

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the Insanejournal community, spn100. Challenge #7 –'_Summer'_

SUMMER NIGHTS

Summer, Sam thought as he stared into the campfire, was the smell of freshly cut grass, baseball games, hotdogs on the grill, family picnics and sparklers. At least it was for most normal people.

Beside him, Dean scanned the darkness for signs of the ghost they were hunting. Then, grinning, he pushed a half-empty bag of marshmallows in his direction. His own marshmallow was a blackened lump at the end of his stick, just the way he liked it. "Want one?"

"Sure, why not?"

_This_ wasn't normal… not exactly. But it was probably as close as he would ever get.

THE END


	3. Promises Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: General  
Rating: R  
Warning: Slash, sexual situations

Title: Promises Kept  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, deancas100. Prompt #14

PROMISES KEPT

Candlelight flickered, light and shadows dancing along their bodies as they lay entangled in the bed. The scent of vanilla warmed the darkness, making this something special. Unforgettable.

Dean brushed his hand down the length of his body, eliciting a shuddering gasp.

"You sure about this?"

Castiel nodded, eyes wide. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Their passion dance began slowly, hesitant caresses, gentle explorations until, finally, the two became one. Gripping Dean's shoulders, Castiel surrendered himself to the promise Dean had made him and smiled, knowing that Dean was indeed a man of his word.

THE END


	4. Sin Tu Amor

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: Angst  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: Sin Tu Amor (Without Your Love)

Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, deancas100. Prompt #15

SIN TU AMOR

Sleep was still a novelty to Castiel, dreams even more so. One night, believing that he heard angelic singing, he jerked awake and called out to them. But there was no answer.

He was alone.

Trembling anew at the loss of his brethren, he thought of the Father he'd never found. Felt His absence like a knife to his heart.

"Hey," Dean murmured, sitting up, "You okay, Cas?"

"Dean…" He faltered unable to give voice to his pain.

Wrapping his arms around his lover, he pressed his face against Dean's shoulder, wetting the warm skin with his very human tears.

THE END


	5. Jump Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: Jump-start  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Day 01

JUMP-START

"I told Sam we should've gone to Florida," Dean muttered darkly.

Winter in Montana was harsh and the Impala was an old car. Sometimes, on cold mornings, she showed her age.

"Come on, baby, work with me." He cajoled, turning the key in the ignition to no avail.

"Here, let me try," Castiel said, emerging from the motel carrying their luggage. Setting them down, he laid his hand upon the hood of the car. After a moment, he signaled for Dean to start the engine. It roared to life instantly.

"Dude, you're awesome!"

Castiel shrugged, nonchalantly. "I have my ways."

THE END


	6. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Language

Title: Seeing Red  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 02

SEEING RED

"Okay," Sam said, eying the fireplace warily, "Everything set?"

"You're sure this is going to work?" Castiel asked, as Dean set milk and cookies on the coffee table.

"Absolutely," Dean replied, grimly. "Our jolly fat man likes to follow tradition. I don't know if it's a shape shifter or what, but this bastard's killing kids wearing a Santa suit. Son of a bitch is going down, Cas."

As if on cue, from overhead came the sound of bells and a heavy thump on the roof.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel crouched behind the sofa.

Dean, cocking his shotgun, growled. "Show time."

THE END


	7. Snow Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: General  
Rating:  
Warning: None

Title: Snow Angel  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 03

SNOW ANGEL

Castiel enjoyed sitting in the park with Dean, watching children at play.

"What're they doing?" He asked, as a group of children, arms outstretched, fell backwards into the snow.

Dean grinned, "Making snow angels."

"Snow… angels?"

"Yeah, it's fun. Let me show you."

Following Dean's lead, Castiel stood, arms outstretched, and allowed himself to fall, moving his arms and legs as instructed.

"That's the spirit, Cas," Dean said, laughing and for the first time ever, Castiel laughed with him.

Afterwards, surveying their handiwork, he decided that though the results weren't quite angelic they were still beautiful in their own right.

THE END


	8. Sweet Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: WAFF  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: Sweet Nostalgia  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 04

SWEET NOSTALGIA

"Here," Dean tossed a piece of candy to Castiel. "Have some."

"I don't require-" 

"Yeah, I know," Dean said, "You don't need food. But try some, anyway."

Castiel frowned but accepted the offering.

"My mom loved this stuff," Dean's voice was quiet, reflective. "We had it every Christmas. After her death, Dad just couldn't touch it."

Dean often regretted those missed opportunities to share memories of the woman-mother they had both lost.

"Good, isn't it?"

A surprised Castiel nodded, "Very good."

"This is a little piece of heaven, Cas. Because wherever Mom is now, she'll definitely have some peanut brittle."

THE END


	9. All the Trimmings

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: All the Trimmings

Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 05

ALL THE TRIMMINGS

"I want a real Christmas dinner," Dean announced.

"Okay, I'll help," Sam offered.

"No, I've got it. Come on."

An hour later, they sat in a diner, plates of food in front of them. At Dean's insistence, Castiel joined them. The angel picked uncertainly at lumpy mashed potatoes, gray dressing and thin slices of turkey.

"I thought we'd agreed to cook Christmas dinner this year," Sam asked.

"Winchesters' don't cook, Sam," Dean insisted. "We microwave or eat out. Now dig in."

Sam sighed, defeated. "Cas, you wanna say grace?"

"God, bless this food." Castiel murmured, casting his eyes heavenward, "_Please._"

THE END


	10. Acquired Taste

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing or characters involved: Dean, Castiel, Sam  
Category: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: Acquired Taste  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 06

ACQUIRED TASTE

"Looks like we're gonna rough it tonight," Sam sighed, unrolling his sleeping bag on the floor of the abandoned farmhouse. "This blizzard won't be blowing over anytime soon."

"At least we got some supplies earlier," Dean grinned.

"Candy bars, chips and eggnog don't count as supplies."

"Sure they do," Dean removed a carton from a small paper bag. "Hey, Cas, want some?"

The angel frowned at him.

"Come on, it's almost Christmas!" Dean cajoled. "Live a little."

Castiel took a reluctant sip, pulled a face and handed it back to Dean.

"That's okay," Dean shrugged, "Just means more for me."

THE END


	11. Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
Title: Sneak Attack  
Author: yellowhorde  
Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 07

SNEAK ATTACK

Snowflakes fell heavily from leaden skies covering everything in a thick, white blanket.

"It's beautiful." Castiel whispered, tilting back his face. He felt cold kisses as the snow touched his skin then melted, "So peaceful."

"Hey, Cas!"

He turned around only to have snow explode against his face a second later. The unexpected impact sent him reeling back a step.

"Head's up, dude," Dean laughed, cocking his arm back to launch another snowball assault. "You're wide open."

Castiel recovered quickly. Ducking Dean's next missile, he scooped up snow and prepared to return fire.

Sometimes, he realized suddenly, peace was overrated.

THE END


	12. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: General  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Mild language

Title: Cold Hands, Warm Heart  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 08

COLD HANDS, WARM HEART

More than anything, Castiel wanted Dean to be comfortable around him. And that meant not using his angelic powers unless absolutely necessary.

So, when the Impala was snowed in after a particularly nasty blizzard, Castiel offered to shovel it clear. It took longer than expected and when he returned inside, he was trembling.

"Hey, Cas," Dean sandwiched his cold hands between his own. "Shit, you're hands are freezing. We're gonna have to get you some gloves."

He rubbed Castiel's hands briskly, puffing warm breath on them to help warm them.

"Better?" Dean asked, glancing up, smiling.

"M-much better. Thank you."

THE END


	13. Unlikely Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: Mild language

Title: Unlikely Origins  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 09

UNLIKELY ORIGINS

"Well, look-y what we have here," Dean grinned, holding a sprig of mistletoe over his head and waggling his eyebrows in invitation. "I guess you know what that means, right, Cas?"

Eagerly, Dean leaned in for the traditional kiss, but to his consternation, Castiel continued to frown up at the plant oblivious of his intentions.

"What is it, Cas?"

"'Mistel' is the Anglo-Saxon word for dung," Castiel intoned gravely. "And tan means 'twig'. Thus, misteltan. So, what you are holding in your hand is basically 'dung-on-a-twig'. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Dude, you are totally killing the mood," Dean muttered in disgust.

THE END


	14. Pop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing or Characters Involved: Dean, Castiel and Sam  
Category: WAFF  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: Pop!  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 10

POP!

"What's this?" Castiel asked, picking up a sheet of plastic beside him.

"Bubblewrap," Dean grinned. "Go ahead, squeeze one."

Castiel did. The resulting _pop_ made him smile.

"Remember when we used to race to see who could pop all their bubbles the fastest?" Sam asked wistfully from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, good times," Dean laughed, "Drove Dad crazy."

_Pop! Pop-pop! _

Fifteen minutes later, Dean glared at Castiel through the rearview window.

"Okay, fun's over. I mean it. Don't make me stop this car."

There was silent for a moment, then…

_Pop!_

Sam snorted laughter.

"Next time I'm use packing peanuts."

THE END


	15. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairing: None  
Category: General  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author: yellowhorde

Notes: This was written for the LiveJournal community, adventdrabbles. Dec 11

WISHFUL THINKING

Using Bobby's electric knife, Dean hacked at the turkey remains.

"Ah, there you are," He mumbled, and, reaching in, withdrew the wishbone.

"Wanna help me break it, Sam?" 

Sam shook his head, smiling, "No, I'm good."

"Castiel?"

Amiably, Castiel took one end of the bone, "Now what?" 

"We pull. Whoever gets the biggest piece gets their wish granted."

Nodding, Castiel pulled when Dean told him to and was pleased that his half was the bigger one.

"So, what do you wish for, Cas?" Bobby drawled.

He glanced at the people seated around him and smiled.

"I already have my wish."

THE END


End file.
